In an enterprise setting, users are often assigned a computing device. Some enterprises allow users to use their personal devices to access enterprise data and applications. The enterprises can determine which data or applications are available to respective users based upon a user's role or membership in a group within an enterprise.
Some enterprises can make applications browser based, so that users can execute and interact with particular applications through a web browser. In these scenarios, the enterprise can prevent a user from accessing the browser-based applications until the enterprise has authenticated the user based on a username and password.
Enterprises can also provide access to private or public application repositories that can make applications available through download. Users can download installation packages for the applications from the repositories, install the applications, and then execute the applications on their devices. To permit a user to download an installation package from a repository, an enterprise can require the user to enroll a device through an enterprise mobility management (EMM) system. An EMM system can enforce compliance rules and policies that ensure that certain information and data security requirements are being satisfied by the user's device. Because various types of prerequisites can exist in order to access enterprise applications, a user may not wish to enroll a device as managed device unless the user is accessing an application that requires enrollment with an EMM system.